Harry Potter sur FACEBOOK Version II
by Loufoca77
Summary: Retrouver Rose, Scorpius, James, Albus, Julian, Charlotte, Esteban, Jason, Hugo et Lily sur FACEBOOK. Tiens, c'est bizzare il me semble que leurs parents est tracé le même chemin... OS -4 chapitres-


Harry Potter sur FACEBOOK VERSION II

**Chapitre 1**

_Rose Weasley a publié dans le journal de Scorpius Malefoy__ : __Comment as-tu osé me faire ça conn*** ! _

_Esteban Zabbini aime ça._

**Esteban Zabbini :** Vous êtes plus ensemble ? =D

**James Potter :** En même temps, c'est un Malefoy. Je t'avais prévenue Primerose...

_Esteban Zabbini, Lily Potter et James Potter aiment ça._

_Rose Weasley et Scorpius Malefoy n'aiment pas ça._

**Rose Weasley :** Ta gueule Potter.

**Scorpius Malefoy :** 1) Rose je ne t'ai absolument rien fait.  
2) Esteban ferme là ou tu vas le regretter.  
3) James arrête de l'appeller Primerose ou sinon toi aussi tu vas le regretter.

_Lily Potter et Jason Longdubat aiment ça._

**Rose Weasley :** Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule Scorpius, tu t'es servi de MOI ! ET je ne suis pas un objet que tu manipules ! pofpguren:J.

**Esteban Zabbini :** Rose ?

**Scorpius Malefoy :** Chérie ?

**Rose Weasley :** M'appelle pas « Chérie », je ne suis pas ton objet, traitre !

**Jason Longdubat :** Et calme toi Rose, Scorpius ne t'a rien fait.

**Rose Weasley :** Mais tu as vraiment envie que je t'éclate la gueule toi !

**Lily Potter :** Eh, ne parle pas à mon chéri comme ça.

**Albus Potter :** QUOI ?

**James Potter :** Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi il squattait tout le temps à la maison.

**Lily Potter :** Oups...

**Esteban Zabbini :** Ravi de t'avoir connu mec.

**Jason Longdubat :** Lily... -'

**Lily Potter :** Euh... Désolée ?

**Albus Potter :** Allez, tu as 30 secondes pour courir.

**Esteban Zabbini :** Eh tu ne m'avais laissé que 10 secondes à moi !

**Albus Potter :** Oui, mais aujourd'hui je suis de bonne humeur.

**Lily Potter :** Bonne chance chéri !

_Jason Longdubat aime ça._

Albus Potter n'aime pas ça.

**Julian Finigan :** Il a une chance de s'en sortir ?

**Lily Potter :** Pas du tout.

**Scorpius Malefoy :** Dégagez de ma publicatiooooooon !  
Et Chérie...

**Rose Weasley :** Rose !

**Scorpius Malefoy :** Très bien, comme tu veux. Et Rose je peux savoir ce que je t'ai fait et pourquoi tu as finis ta phrase un peu plus haut par « pofpguren:J » c'est une nouvelle insulte ?

**Rose Weasley :** Oui.

**Julian Finigan :** Oh la menteuse, elle a donnée de violent coup de poings à son ordinateur Jeannet.

_Jeannet ORDINATEUR n'aime pas ça._

**Scorpius Malefoy :** Tu as donné un nom à ton ordinateur ? XD

**Rose Weasley :** Ça te pose un problème ?

**Scorpius Malefoy :** Non, non pas du tout. De plus, j'ai l'habitude avec James qui donne des noms à tous ses caleçons. X)

_Rose Weasley, Lily Potter, Jeannet ORDINATEUR et 38 autres personnes aiment ça._

**James Potter :** Eh, si t'es pas content et que tu es énervé, tu n'es pas obliger de calmer tes nerfs sur moi et ma famille de caleçons. ET ARRETE DE M'AFFICHER !

**Scorpius Malefoy :** Tu t'affiches tout seul. -'  
Bref, Rose je ne sais pas ce que je t'es fait mais je m'excuse.

**Rose Weasley :** Tu ne sais pas ce que tu m'as fait ? CONN***

**Scorpius Malefoy :** Ben non, sinon je ne te demanderais pas -'

**Rose Weasley :** Tu as dit à Charlotte Longdubat que tu l'aimais mais sinon tout vas bien ! Tiens, il fait beau aujourd'hui.

**Scorpius Malefoy :** Ah ça ! Ben, c'est rien.

**Rose Weasley :** RIEN ? MAIS TU ES LE PIRE DES CONN*** !

**Jason Longdubat :** Tu sors avec ma sœur ? ô. O

**Charlotte Longdubat :** Ah ben t'es vivant toi ?

**Jason Longdubat :** Oui je suis vivant, mais Scorpius ne l'es plus pour longtemps !

**Scorpius Malefoy :** Mais Rose, je ne sors pas avec Charlotte, je m'entrainer juste à dire je t'aime, pour pouvoir te le dire à toi...

**Hugo Weasley :** Scorpius il faut qu'on ait une discussion, je refuse que tu fasses du mal à ma demi-sœur.

**Rose Weasley :** TU SAIS CE QUE TU ES ? LE PIRE DES CONN*** ! UN SALOP*** ! UN... attends tu as dit quoi?

_Scorpius Malefoy aime ça._

**Scorpius Malefoy :** Je t'aime.

_Rose Weasley aime ça._

**Rose Weasley :** Oh, moi aussi je t'aime.

_Lily Potter et 36 autres (filles) aiment ça._

Esteban Zabbini n'aime pas ça.

*************************************************

NdA : Voilà, le premier chapitre est finis, alors je pense que vous êtes un peu perdues c'est pour ça, que je vais vous expliquer ce qui s'est passé en 19 ans.  
J'ai rajoutée la catégorie « je n'aime pas » car je pense que cela y sera dans quelques années =p

Blaise et Hermione on eut un enfant : Esteban Zabbini, ce sont marier puis ont divorcés.

Lavande et Ron ont eu une fille : Rose Weasley, puis ce sont séparer.

Ron et Hermione ont eu un garçon : Hugo Weasley, puis ce sont marier et n'ont pas divorcés.

Ginny et Harry battent un record de trois enfants : Lily, James et Albus Potter, puis ce sont marier.

Neuville et Luna ont eu un garçon et une fille : Jason et Charlotte Longdubat, puis ce sont marier.

Seamus et Parvati ont eu une fille : Julian Finigan et sont fiancés.

Drago et Pansy ont eu un garçon : Scorpius.

Scorpius sort avec Rose.  
Lily avec Jason.

Chapitre 2

- Mione comment on fait ?

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre.

- De quoi ?  
- De l'ORNIDATEUR d'Hugo.  
- ORDINATEUR Ron : O-R-D-I-N-A-T-E-U-R.  
- Oui, mais comment ça marche ?  
- Ron, tu t'en servais il y a 19 ans.  
- La technologie a changée, maintenant il y les IPhad.  
- Ron, je peux savoir pourquoi tu veux allumer l'ORDINATEUR d'Hugo ?  
- Je veux surveiller Rose.  
- Et encore Rose, tu ne veux pas la laisser tranquille ta fille ?  
- Mais arrête ça Mione, on en a déjà parlés.  
- Elle a le droit de vivre et peut si elle veut avoir un petit ami...  
- Non, non, je t'arrête. Tu dis ça juste par Solidarité Féminine...  
- Non, là c'est toi que j'arrête Ronald Weasley. Tu es en colère à chaque fois qu'on se dispute avec Primerose. Et là, une fois qu'on commence à devenir « Amie », tu n'es pas encore content ! Tu n'es qu'un abruti Ronald Weasley, un abruti.  
- Ne l'appelle pas Primerose.  
- Mais MERDE ! Ronald ta fille s'appelle Primerose, ce n'est pas de ma faute si Lavande ex Weasley était fan de « Hunger Games ».  
- MAIS PRIMEROSE MEURT A LA FIN !

***De l'autre côté de la porte de la Chambre des Parents***

Rose émit un rire strident.

- Pourquoi tu rigoles ? Ce n'est pas drôle de voir Papa et Maman se disputer.  
- Hermione n'est pas ma Mère, alors après je m'en fiche qu'ils se séparent.  
- TRAITRESSE ! Tu veux que ton Père se remette avec ta Mère, lui hurla Esteban

Elle réémit un rire.

- Mais Esteban, tout le monde est gagnant dans cette histoire. Si mon Père se remet avec ma Mère, ta Mère sera libre pour revenir avec ton Père.  
- Et moi ? Je ne suis pas gagnant dans cette histoire, mes parents se séparent si vous faîtes quoi que soit !  
- Mais quelle égoïste ! Tu ne penses qu'à toi !  
- C'est moi qui ne pense qu'à moi ? Mais Rose, ça fait 5 ans que tu fais tout pour que tu sois heureuse.  
- Mon Père n'est pas heureux avec ta Mère !  
- Mais tais-toi tu n'en sais rien !  
- Ils se disputent tout le temps !  
- Et alors, toi tu disputes bien tout le temps avec SCORPIUS !  
- STOP SA SUFFIT MAINTENANT !

Esteban venait de couper court à la discussion.

- Mais, vous voyez ce que vous êtes en train de faire ? Vous vous bouffez le nez pour une histoire complètement stupide. Ce qu'il se passe entre les parents d'Hugo, ne regarde qu'eux. Rose je ne te croyais pas aussi égoïste, je t'imaginer autrement.  
- Alors tu es dans son camp.

Esteban lâcha un soupir, il avait l'air réellement déçus.

- Mais tu parles de camps comme s'il devait y avoir une bataille. Viens Hugo, on y va.

Hugo suivit son "grand frère" comme il aimait l'appeller.  
Hugo et Esteban avait 3 ans et demie d'écart mais rester souvent ensemble.

Rose, était bizarrement, déçue d'elle.  
Esteban avait raison, elle était égoïste.  
Elle avait vraiment dut être insupportable pour qu'il soit aussi déçu d'elle.  
Primerose s'avait combien Esteban l'aimait, mais elle avait toujours vu en lui de l'amour "fraternelle".  
Elle s'enferma dans sa chambre à son tour et alluma son Ordinateur Portable.

************************************************************

Rose Weasley a publié dans le journal de Hugo Weasley : Esteban Zabbini Excusez-moi petits frères, j'ai vraiment été égoïste.

_Hugo Weasley et Esteban Zabbini aime ça._

**Esteban Zabbini :** Non, je rêve tu t'es excusé ?

_Scorpius Malefoy n'aime pas ça._

**Scorpius Malefoy :** Parle autrement à ma copine.

**Rose Weasley :** Laisse tomber Scorpius.

**Scorpius Malefoy :** Pas avant qu'il ne soit excusé.

**Rose Weasley :** C'est moi qui est merdée Scorpius, maintenant laisse tomber et va ailleurs.

**Scorpius Malefoy :** Rose j'en ai marre que tu me parle comme ça.

_Esteban Zabbini n'aime pas ça._

**Esteban Zabbini :**Et toi pour qui te prends tu pour lui parler comme ça ?

**Scorpius Malefoy :** Euh... eh bien, pour son petit ami peut-être ! Elle veut pas de toi alors lâche là.

**Esteban Zabbini :** Toi lâche là.

**Rose Weasley :** Ca suffit maintenant, vous êtes idiot tous les deux. De 1) Scorpius je ne t'appartient pas et de 2) Scorpius je ne t'appartient pas.

_Scorpius Malefoy n'aime pas ça._

**Scorpius Malefoy :** Et à Esteban tu ne dis rien ?

**Rose Weasley :** Si. Esteban, tu n'as pas à te mêler aux vies de couples d'autrui.

**Esteban Zabbini :** Tu vois, ce que ça fait maintenant. En fait, garde-les tes excuses et laisse Hugo tranquille.

************************************************************

Primerose replia l'Ordinateur.  
Pour qui se prenait-il à intervenir dans sa vie de couple avec Scorpius.

VOUS AVEZ UN NOUVEAU MESSAGE.

« Excuse-moi chérie.  
Je t'aime.  
Scorpius. »

Je soupirai. J'en ai marre de ses excuses.

Chapitre 3

Rose Weasley vient de créer un nouveau groupe : La Révolte. Sorcières VS Sorciers

_Jeannet ORDINATEUR, Lily Potter, Julian Finigan et Charlotte Longdubat aiment ça._

_Albus Potter, James Potter, Scorpius Malefoy, Hugo Weasley, Esteban Zabbini et Jason Longdubat n'aiment pas ça._

**Albus Potter :** Je peux savoir pourquoi oses-tu défier tes maitres ?

_Albus Potter, James Potter et Scorpius Malefoy aiment ça._

**Rose Weasley :** Vous n'êtes pas nos maitres.

**Jason Longdubat :** Tais-toi femme. Fait à manger, plis le linge et occupe-toi de la maison.

_Jeannet ORDINATEUR, Lily Potter, Rose Weasley, Julian Finigan et Charlotte Longdubat n'aiment pas ça._

_Albus Potter, James Potter, Scorpius Malefoy, Hugo Weasley, Esteban Zabbini et Jason Longdubat aiment ça._

**Lily Potter :** Jason !

**Jason Longdubat :** Oui chérie.

**Albus Potter :** Non, nous n'avons plus de chérie. Maintenant c'est la guerre.

**Julian Finigan :** Qu'il en soit ainsi.

**James Potter :** Que la force des Jedi soit avec moi !

**Jason Longdubat :** ...

**Julian Finigan :** ... Arrête de regarder Star Wars avec Hugo Weasley.

**Rose Weasley :** Pathétique.

**Esteban Zabbini :** XD

***********************************************************

Rose Weasley a changée de nom : Primerose Weasley.

**James Potter :** ...

**Jason Longdubat :** ...

**Scorpius Malefoy :** ... Euh Rose ?

**Primerose Weasley :** Non appelle moi Primerose à présent.

**Esteban Zabbini :** Mais tu détestais ce prénom.

**Primerose Weasley :** Je vais affronter mon destin à présent. Et si les flammes me dévorent, qu'il en soit ainsi !

**Esteban Zabbini :** Euh les mecs ça commence à faire réellement flipper là.

**Lily Potter :** Julian Primerose Charlotte Jeannet Rejoignez le QG, terminé.

**Esteban Zabbini :** Pas autant que ceci...

************************************************************

Scorpius Malefoy et Primerose Weasley sont passés de « en couple » à « c'est compliquer, je fais la guerre à mon/ma petit(e) ami(e) »

_Jeannet ORDINATEUR, Lily Potter, Julian Finigan et 456 autres personnes aiment ça._

**Scorpius Malefoy :** Pffou...

************************************************************

Scorpius Malefoy vient de rejoindre le groupe de Jason Longdubat : Se faire plaquer par une blonde.

**Lily Potter :** Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la blonde : VAS TE FAIRE FOUTRE ORDURE !

**Primerose Weasley :** Et puis d'abord je suis brune moi.

**Albus Potter :** De l'extérieur, oui.

**Primerose Weasley :** Conn*** !

************************************************************

Albus Potter à changer de nom : Albus Potter Officiel.

_345 pouffs aiment ça._

**Primerose Weasley :** Non mais je rêve, dans le genre sarcastique, il n'y a pas mieux.

**Lily Potter :** Qui aurait l'idée de mettre son nom en non officiel ?

**Julian Finigan :** C'est à dire ?

**Lily Potter :** Genre « Lily Potter Non Officiel »

Lily Potter vient de perdre 4567 fans.

**Lily Potter :** Mais je suis officiel moi !

Lily Potter vient de gagner 4567 fans.

**Scorpius Malefoy :** Elle ment.

Scorpius Malefoy vient de perdre 487 fans.

**Primerose Weasley :** Déjà que tu n'en avais pas beaucoup. X )

**Scorpius Malefoy :** Ah. Ah. Ah.

**James Potter -Non Officiel :** Je ne comprends plus rien.

**Albus Potter Officiel :** Mais comment veux-tu que l'on gagne si tu continues à faire l'imbécile ! Ce sont des filles quoi, elles sont faibles ! On doit les battre ! SINOON MMMMMMMMAAAAAAA VIIIIEEEEE EST FOUTUUUUUUUEEEEEE !

**Primerose Weasley :** C'est désespérant d'être aussi con !

**Julian Finigan :** J'approuve.

**Charlotte Longdubat :** Cette option n'existe pas ?

************************************************************

Jason Longdubat vient d'inventer l'option : J'approuve.

**Charlotte Longdubat :** Conn*** !

**Lily Potter :** Ordure !

**Albus Potter Officiel :** Mouhahah ! 1.0

_Jason Longdubat approuve._

**Charlotte Longdubat :** TA GU**** !

Chapitre 4

Le groupe "La Révolte Sorcières VS Sorciers" a changé de nom, le groupe s'appelle maintenant "La Révolte Sorcières et Sorciers VS les Cours"

**Albus Potter Officiel :** La guerre est finie ?

**Primerose Weasley :** Oui, hélas.

**Hugo Weasley :** Pourquoi ? Pour une fois qu'on s'amusait bien.

**Jason Longdubat :** Hugo. Les filles avaient remplacés tous nos sous-vêtements sobres par des petites culottes roses.

**Julian Finigan :** C'est bizarre que vous ne vous soyez point venger.

**Scorpius Malefoy :** Le fait de nous voir tous les jours est déjà horrible, on ne va pas rajouter autre chose.

**Jason Longdubat :** Si la guerre est finie, vous pouvez arrêter de parler bizarrement.

**Primerose Weasley :** De quel langage parles-tu ?

**Scorpius Malefoy :** Est-ce que tu te rends compte que ça ne veut rien dire.

**Primerose Weasley :** Si, cela veut dire quelque chose. Mais c'est ton cerveau mon cher Scorpius qui n'est pas à la hauteur de comprendre de telle chose.

**Scorpius Malefoy :** : O

**Lily Potter :** Mais Primerose, que dis-tu ? Ce cher Scorpius n'a pas de cerveau !

**Primerose Weasley :** Oh, suis-je bête ! Je l'avais oublié !

**James Potter -Non Officiel :** Je suis peut-être pas le plus intelligent de nous tous. Mais je crois qu'elles se sont fichus de notre tête. La guerre existera toujours entre nos deux clans.

**Julian Finigan :** Finalement, ils ne sont tous pas bêtes dans ce "Clans Sorciers". =D

**Albus Potter Officiel :** Pourquoi tu mets entre parenthèses les mots : Clans et Sorciers.

**Julian Finigan :** Parce que c'est cool ! =)

**James Potter -Non Officiel :** Non.

**Julian Finigan :** :O

_Jason Longdubat approuve._


End file.
